


Get Smart Oneshots

by Gravytrain101



Category: Get Smart (TV), Get Smart - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Drunk max, Hugs, Reassuring Chief, Special Assignment, double agent, worried max
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Just like the title says, oneshots from the TV show Get Smart.
Relationships: Agent 86 & Chief, Maxwell Smart & Chief
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Get Smart Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the Get Smart fandom. This first piece is inspired by the episode where Max had to be a double agent and act like a drunk (Season 1, Episode 16). I hope to have more ideas as I watch the show. Please read and enjoy!

Chief’s POV:   
“You’ll be working as a double agent Max,” I explained as I pulled out a torn up coat from the closet, “You’ll be acting like a drunk, as if you’ve lost everything. Act destructive and dangerous to catch the eyes of the KAOS agents.” 

“Right Chief,” he said as he took the coat. 

“One more thing, I will be the only one that will know you’re a double agent,” I pointed out. 

“Not even 99?” he asked. 

“Especially not 99,” I answered, “You have to make this believable Max. The best way to do this is to not let anyone in on your assignment. You might have to be mean to your close friends, even me, to make it believable for the KAOS agents watching you.” 

“Be mean? I don’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings Chief,” he sighed, “Can’t someone else do it?” 

“No, I’m sorry but it has to be you. They’re already looking at you so it would be best if you went on with the assignment,” I said, “Everything will be alright, your friends will understand.” 

“If you say so Chief,” he said before he took the coat and left.

\-----Later that Night-----  
“I’m coming! I’m coming!” I shouted as I walked to my front door as someone pounded on it. 

“Max?” I asked as I answered the door to see him crying, “What’s wrong?” 

“I can’t do it Chief!” he exclaimed as he wiped his eyes, “You need to assign someone else to the case.” 

“Come here,” I said as I gently pulled him inside and walked him to the couch, “What happened?” 

“Do you remember when you said that I have to be mean to my friends so the KAOS agents would believe me?” he asked through his teary brown eyes. 

“Yes I do,” I answered. 

“Agent 99 followed me to the bar and I had to turn her away. I had to tell her that I never liked her! You should’ve seen the look on her face after I said that,” he explained, “I broke her heart sir. Isn’t there anybody else that can do this assignment?” 

“Max,” I gently said as I put my arm around his shoulders, “It’s too late to put in another agent.” 

“I thought so,” he said before sniffling. 

“Just a couple more days and this will all be over,” I told him as I squeezed his shoulder to offer some comfort, “I will even explain to 99 your assignment when we’re done. How does that sound?” 

“You’d do that for me?” he asked. 

“It’s the least I could do for throwing you into this assignment,” I answered. 

“Thank you Chief,” he said as he hugged me. 

“You’re welcome Max,” I said as I hugged him back and patted his back, “Now, why don’t you head on home to get some rest?” 

“Right Chief, thanks,” he told me as he got up and headed towards the door, “Sorry for barging in on you like this.” 

“Don’t worry about it Max,” I said, “It’s no problem.” 

“Okay, goodnight,” he said as he opened the door. 

“Goodnight,” I said as he closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and thank you for reading it. Let me know what you think down below. 
> 
> Don't hesitate to give me episodes to watch if you think I can get a story idea out of it, thanks!


End file.
